Why not?
by severinas.96
Summary: "I don't need to know how big Mercury is or how far it is from the earth or which temperature it has. That doesn't matter! So I deleted it." She looked at him in disbelief. "You can't just delete things out of your brain as if it was a hard drive." Sherlock stared her into the eyes challenging. "And why not?" Young Sherlock. Please give it a try, I suck at summaries.


**I read many fan fictions with younger Sherlock were teacher would think he was odd and ignore him. But I thought that some teacher had no notice his genius and talent. So this is my take at it. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Sherlock, it belongs to BBC**

„After the exam yesterday turned out so badly, we are going to repeat it tomorrow. I hope this time the marks are going to be better."

"No…" Sherlock had let out the moan before he realised.

Everyone around him turned and looked at him, Mrs Wealch included.

Surprised she looked at him. "What?"

Sherlock just looked at her. "You heard me."

Mrs Wealch seemed not to realise what he had just said to her. She was still lost in her astonishment.

"But…but you got a good grade in the exam, why would you worry? You already know everything you need to know for the exam, you don't have to study. What is your problem then?"

Sherlock looked annoyed at her. "Just that's the problem. I already know everything I need to know." As Mrs Wealch continued to look at him without understanding, Sherlock sighed and explained: "I don't need to know how big Mercury is or how far it is from the earth or which temperature it has. That doesn't matter! So I deleted it."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You can't just delete things out of your brain as if it was a hard drive."

Sherlock stared her into the eyes challenging. "And why not?"

Mrs Wealch eyes widened even more. "Because…because not. The brain doesn't work like a hard drive. For example, a computer remembers everything. A brain doesn't. A computer…"

At this moment the bell rang. The students started to pack their things and leave the room, not thinking anymore about the discussion they just witnessed.

Sherlock stood up and took his bag. He didn't have much more than his books, he didn't need to make notes in class to remember what had been said.

His classmates shot him the usual glances, wondering why he was so weird. But he didn't care anymore. He had learned to ignore them and live his own life.

Sherlock sighed as he remembered what his next class was. Sports. How he hated chasing after a stupid ball. He would prefer anything to sports class. Anything.

"Sherlock, wait a minute."

The call made him stop in his tracks and turn around.

Mrs Wealch still had a confused look on her face. "Why would you delete something you have already learned? What is the use of that?"

Sherlock was startled for a minute. She was the first person to ask him about that. Normal people didn't care about him. They labelled him as weird and left it that way. They didn't want to know anything about him and avoided him.

"Why do you care?" Sherlock began to get defensive. He didn't like people questioning his ways, they were too stupid to understand.

"Why shouldn't I care?" Mrs Wealch was becoming more and more aware of his defensive position. The boy before her had awakened her interest and she was not willing to back down now.

Sherlock recognised this look on her face. Instead of answering her question, he went back to her previous one.

"I delete information that I don't need. What use has it for me to know what temperature Mercury has? I prefer to use my brain otherwise."

Mrs Wealch decided not to question what he said in order to get more information. Although she didn't believe what Sherlock told her, she did want to know how he got such good grades. And maybe he would slip something about him.

"You are talking again about your brain as if it was a hard drive from a computer." Her statement turned out more as a question.

"It has all its characteristics. What can a hard drive do that I can't? I even think my brain is more effective than a hard drive."

She tried to hide her smile, but Sherlock noticed it nonetheless. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned around to leave.

"Sorry, it's just…" Mrs Wealch searched desperately for an excuse. "I imagined your head being a computer, that's what made me laugh"

Sherlock cast her a quick look. "No its not. If you find it so funny that I think my brain works better than a computer, tell me one thing a computer could do that I couldn't."

Mrs Wealch looked pleased. That was the question she had hoped for. "Well, to begin with your brain can't remember everything…"

"It can" Sherlock cut her off. Mrs Wealch stopped with her mouth open, ready to disagree with him, but Sherlock was faster. "But go on"

She tried to gain her confidence back. "Well…Second… Second a computer can restore anything that was once saved on it."

"I could too, but why should I?" As he saw Mrs Wealch starting a contra-argument, he cut her off again. "I know, I know. Important information. Please, just go on."

She closed her mouth again, slightly offended. But still she continued listing her points.

"Your brain can't analyse every difference from two 100 page texts."

"It can, of course taking a bit longer than a computer but it's possible."

"On a computer you can for example look at different word documents at the same time, move them around and change them. I doubt your brain works this way."

"Well, I do think so. I can view the things stored in my brain as if they were word documents, or even better, pictures of word documents together with where I saw them."

"But you aren't perfect. A machine never fails you. It always works perfectly right while a human brain lets himself get distracted by other minor things."

"You mean feelings? I don't have feelings. I don't let them get to me. That's why my brain works so perfectly."

Mrs Wealch took a deep breath of air. She searched her brain back and forth for arguments against Sherlock, but she had already used all of them.

She looked at him and presented her final strike against Sherlock's thesis. "You can say everything you want, but I won't believe it until you prove it."

Sherlock seemed taken aback by that. He had lost himself in this word battle, but Mrs Wealch statement shocked him out of his thoughts. She was no different than the others. She wanted to look at him, the weird boy. He turned around and left the room without another glance at his teacher.

Sadly, Mrs Wealch watched Sherlock march out of the room, head held high and his mask in place again.

Sherlock was pushing his stake back and forth on his plate. His parents had already finished eating, only Mycroft was taking ages. It seemed to Sherlock that he only did this to annoy him. Everyone around him seemed to annoy him. They didn't stop asking questions, like Mrs Wealch this morning.

Sherlock wanted to stay by himself, no teacher should be included in this. He was already the weird guy, he didn't want to give people more things to talk about. He sighed and hoped that his parents would help him on this one.

Mrs Holmes was looking at him worriedly. She didn't like that her son seemed to eat less and less each day. He was already so thin.

She had already opened her mouth to say something to Sherlock, when he started to speak himself.

"Mum, dad. I would like to change school."

That poor kid. Mrs Wealch was lying in her bed, thinking about Sherlock Holmes. He seemed to have talent, but little people noticed just what talent he had. Few teachers had tried to look behind his A-grade face, to try and determine what went on in his head.

She had lost her chance at getting Sherlock's trust, that she was aware of. But she wasn't sure what her mistake had been.

She wanted to help him. Because in a way, she had managed to peek behind his snobbish and manors and see the lonely child hidden behind it. She was determined to try again and again and again until she succeeded.

Luckily Sherlock had to come back to school the next day.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. **

**I'm not completely sure about this one, so I'd love to hear what you thought of it. It was hard for me to write young Sherlock, so any kind of comment is deeply appreciated. **

**I don't have anything planned to continue this, but maybe someday when inspiration gets me again, I will. If you have any ideas, be sure to drop them in the comments. **

**Sev. **


End file.
